The Human
by nightcreature26
Summary: Years before Shen returned to Gongmen City, the Wolf Boss discovers a strange creature but decides to raise it among the wolves. What will become of her?


Shen looked as the wolves worked tirelessly as the were creating metal made crossbows. They were more powerful than a wooden crossbow. Perhaps with this weapon, he can take China without breaking a sweat. He grinned and laughed. "I can wait years for this." he said evilly. Just then his second in command came in. He sighed. "What is it?" Shen asked. The Wolf Boss bowed.

"Lord Shen, we have calculated how long it could take." He said with hesitant. "At this pace it may take a decade." He explained.

"Let it." Shen said with a glower.

The Wolf Boss sighed. His comrades worked tirelessly without break. "I can wait 30 more years if it must take." Shen said.

"Some of my men are wondering if." The Wolf Boss hesitated. He really didn't want to provoke Shen. Last wolf who did that got a blade through his heart.

"Some of my men want to know if you can allow breaks." He finally said. He looked up to his lord. Shen's eyes narrowed.

"Find those who said that and double their work and make it harder." Shen demanded.

The Wolf Boss sighed. "I see that we are also running short on metal." Shen added. "I think it would be wise to look for more." he said.

"It will be done Lord Shen." The Wolf Boss said and bowed.

The Wolf Boss went up to a catwalk and saw an ape and a few wolves. "YOU FIVE COME WITH ME!" he yelled. They nodded. "We gotta find more metal." The Wolf Boss said.

They nodded. "Right away." they said. The 6 set out to a village a few days away from the factory where they worked in.

As soon as they got to the village they took out their weapons. "ALL OF YOU! DON'T MOVE!" The Wolf Boss pointed his weapon at the animals. They screamed. "Give us all your metal and I won't have to burn your village to the ground." He threatened. He grinned as they surrendered. He motioned at his men. "Rally up the metal." he said. The men soon got the metal and they set off. One of the villagers glared before charging at him with a spear.

But the wolf then quickly slashed the goat in the side as he ran past. The goat hissed before turning to fight again. The village watched as the two fought. As the goat was ready to stab him he gasped in pain as he felt the wolfs blade ran through his torso and appear out his back. The goat gasped in pain. wolf smiled evilly as he pulled the blade out and pushed his foe over. The goat fell to his knees holding his wound before weakly glaring up at the wolf "Do you have a heart?" He demanded. The Wolf Boss glared before smiling evilly and raising his sword.

"No." and swung down. The villagers screamed as the brave goat was cut down before their very eyes.

* * *

A few hours later at night, the Wolf Boss was up late. He was looking at his reflection. Only a few years ago, that stupid Panda came out and whacked him with a war hammer that took out his left eye. He growled and slapped the water. Suddenly he heard a gasp. He turned and saw a young… He didn't know what it was. It was a young creature. To him it looked like a hairless ape.

"What the?" he asked out loud. The creature faced him. It was a female creature. Her feminine features and long hair gave away her gender. The woman looked at him weakly. The Wolf Boss noted behind the woman was a large waterfall. It didn't take him long to realize what happen.

He walked towards the creature as it looked weakly at him. He could tell she was hurt and weak. And was barely able to hang onto the log. With all her strength she pushed to the shore and revealed a covered blanket and pushed it towards the Wolf Boss.

"What is this?" he asked. He turned the bundle and saw that it was a baby. He looked at it surprised. It looked like something he once read in a scroll once. He slowly bent down and picked the baby up. It's almond shaped eyes opened to reveal a deep brown color. And its hood partially held back revealed black hair.

He then looked towards the woman and found that she was gone. He looked down the river and realized what the woman wanted him to do before she likely drowned in the river. "I have to take care of this runt?" he asked. He looked down the river with a glare. "Hope you enjoy your watery grave." he said and looked at the baby glaring. "And you runt, can stay here. I don't have time to take care of a little snot nosed brat like you." He said and harshly dropped the baby and began to walk away.

Suddenly he began to hear whimpering and crying. He stopped and turned. It was out of it's bundle, looking towards him crying. He glared and suddenly had the idea of throwing the baby into the river. At first, he smiled evilly at the thought. Then as the baby continued to cry. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a tugging feeling in his chest. Was it guilt? He realized that this baby won't survive without someone, and would soon perish without food or water. As he looked at the crying toddler, he began to realize something. Perhaps, this thing could be of use. They were always short on wolves and apes. Perhaps, this thing could be of some use. Not to mention that even though he was a cold brutal killer, he has a sense of honor. It would be against the Code of Wolves to let a helpless baby starve to death. Even if it wasn't his kind. Especially with one that looks so very young. It probably was just two months old. He walked back to the baby and gently picked it up. It stopped crying and looked into his eyes. He glared at it. "Little runt." He said before wrapping it back up in it's bundle and walking back to the camp.

As soon as he got back to the campsite with the baby, his men came up to him. "Hey Boss." one of the gorilla's said. He then noticed the bundle. "What is that?" the gorilla asked. The Wolf Boss revealed the baby which was sleeping in his arms. The men stared. "What is it?" One of the wolves asked. The Wolf Boss glared.

"It's a baby you idiot." he said.

"I know that." the same wolf said as he rolled his eyes. "I mean what exactly is it, it doesn't even look like anything I've ever seen." he explained. The Wolf Boss sighed.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked. "I found it on the edge of a river." he explained. One of the gorilla's came up to the child and expected it. His eyes widened.

"It can't be." he said with surprise before turning to the other Gorilla's who also looked surprised.

"An ape?" a wolf asked. the Gorilla shrugged.

"I don't know. It looks like." he stopped. "It looks like the most ugliest thing I've ever seen." he quickly said. The others around him stared at him. He looked away.

The wolves continued stared at it. "So where did you find it?" one wolf asked. The Wolf Boss explained to them on how he found it. Some of them began to chuckle.

"Sounds like you are going soft." the wolf sitting across from their leader said which caused the other wolves around him to chuckle. The Wolf boss sighed with anger.

"Trust me, at first, I was thinking of just tossing it back into the water where it's mother is." he paused. "But, even I'm not that evil." he explained. Some of the wolves groaned while the gorilla's unknowing to the wolves were looking slightly relieved.

"How about we eat it?" One wolf was suggesting while grinning. The Wolf Boss snarled and looked to a gorilla who nodded and walked over to the wolf and punched him across the face. He flew into a tree unconscious.

"So we are raising it?" The Gorilla asked. "What will Lord Shen say?" He added. He had a good point. Shen won't just agree cause he found a helpless baby.

He decided to think of something. "I believe that this thing has potential." he explained. "It could be of some use to us, that will please Lord Shen enough." he said. He saw that the others were hesitant. He glared "Well? What do you think!?" He demanded.

They all agreed quickly. "Yes/good idea sir." some of them said. He grinned. "Good, we'll start going back tomorrow." he said. The baby's eyes opened a little before it drowsed off again. The Wolf Boss sighed. This was going to be a long trip back.

* * *

When they got back, Shen was waiting at the front entrance. The wolves bowed. "Lord Shen, we brought the metal you wanted." The Wolf Boss said.

"Ahh good." Lord Shen said with glee. "This is enough metal. It should last us awhile." He said before noticing the bundle on the wolf's back. "Ehh, what you got there?" He asked.

The Wolf Boss showed the baby to Shen. Shen immediately gasped with horror at the sight before him. "What is that?" Lord Shen demanded.

"It is a baby." The Wolf Boss said and presented it to him. Shen looked at the baby with disgust. "Kill it." He said. The wolves who hadn't come with him aimed their weapons at the baby. Some of the Gorilla's who went with the Wolf Boss looked around worriedly. "Wait, Lord Shen." The Wolf Boss said. "This creature could be of use." He said.

"First, where did you find it?" Lord Shen demanded.

"I found it on the side of a river bank. Believe me Shen, when I first saw it, I wanted nothing more than to kill it. But, I then realized something, it looks like an ape. From my guess, it might be a strange type of ape, and we know how strong and powerful they are at the smelting and weapons." he said. "If trained right in both skills, it could be become a very skilled warrior and smelter so I decided to bring it and see for yourself." he finished with a nervous smile.

Shen thought as he looked at the sleeping baby. He smiled. Perhaps this thing could be of use to him one day. "Yes. It will be placed in both. But for now, it will be watched." Shen said. "Once she is of age, she can start helping. Until then, you are babysitting the runt." he said. "Also." he suddenly brought out a blade and held it against the Bosses throat who gulped. "If you ever think about doing something like this again, I might consider retiring you permanently." Shen said as he retracted his blade.

He then leaned down a little smelt the baby and grimaced. "You also might want to change it." Shen called as he turned around and walked away. The Wolf Boss stammered until he glared at the baby and held her by the back of the bundle. "I really don't like you, you runt." He said. The baby continued to sleep. Completely oblivious to what had nearly happened.


End file.
